


clever

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: So when Thrawn calledElismart?It melted him.(Kinktober, Day 29: Praise Kink)
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	clever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/gifts).



> This is the third of 13th_blackbird's three prompts in publication order but it's actually the first one that was requested. _""Nominating praise kink for thranto!"_
> 
> Sorry this one turned out really short.

Thrawn was the cleverest man in the Empire. Infuriating sometimes, but clever? Yeah. Eli thought even the Emperor couldn't put tactical details together as quickly as Thrawn could.

So when Thrawn called _Eli_ smart?

It melted him.

Thrawn knew it, too, which was the infuriating thing.

"You were so clever today," Thrawn said, between kisses, as they collapsed into his bunk at the end of a draining mission. "We'd never have discovered the spies in time without your eye for numbers."

"It was nothing, sir," Eli insisted, blushing. Eli had done one clever thing while he looked at network access patterns, and Thrawn had done, what, a dozen? "I just do my job."

"Then let's put those clever hands of yours to work," Thrawn suggested, drawing Eli's hand down by the wrist.

Eli obeyed, pressing up against Thrawn and stroking the Grand Admiral just the way he liked. He'd do anything, he thought, to keep hearing Thrawn speak to him that way. To hear the little moan that escaped from Thrawn's throat as his hands found their mark.

"Ah, you're so _good,_ " Thrawn murmured.

It wouldn't have worked if Eli hadn't known, with bedrock certainty, that he meant every word.


End file.
